Super Smash Brothers: Darkness Rising
by Dream the Fox
Summary: Same story as on my other account..well.. use to be.
1. Character

**Hello guys! This is a SSB OC story. All the SSB characters good and evil, have had kids. Now, their kids up are to go. With a new evil rising (can be one of your OCs), it's up to the kids to save everyone. Where's mine. My character is my old Pikachu character, Thunder, I made for my Poke Hearts story. **

**Here's mine.**

**Name: Thunder**

**Fur: yellow**

**Eyes: Black with a hint of brown**

**Gender: Boy**

**Pokemon: Pikachu (well..Pichu right now.. but whatever.)**

**Mother: Crystal (female Pikachu)**

**Father: Pikachu**

**Friends: Anyone**

**So, if you wanna be in the story, make your OC like that.. kinda.. so.. yeah. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Thunder's POV

In the Smasher Manison, (A/N: I dunno if it has a real name or not, but, screw it.) Riku, Cherry, and I were hanging out in the rec room. Riku was playing on his Wii, Cherry was on her labtop, watching some show that made no since to me. As for me, you ask, what I was doing? Well, I'm sitting here, reading a book. I won't tell you what book though, cuz you'll think I'm crazy for reading it.

"Thunder?" I half-heard Cherry asked, but I was too caught up in my book.

Riku and Cherry looked at each other, both getting and grin, before both of them yelled,

"THUNDER!"

I let out a yelp of suprise, and fell of the chouch I was laying on with a thud, and my book fell on my head.

"Ow..." I groaned, sitting up, looking at Cherry and Riku, who, mind you, were laughing. "Oh, ha ha, veeeeeeeeery funny you guys. That hurt and you gave me a heart-attack!"

"Well, what else were we supprose to do?" Riku asked, as they findally stopped laughing. "I mean, Cherry tried to talk to her, and you were like spaced out reading or something."

"That's because I _was_ reading, Riku," I sighed, as I turned to look at Cherry. "So, what ya need?"

"Well..." she said, before turning back to her computer, and watch that was on her show, before she turned to look back at me. "I just wanted to see if you were spaced-out like your normaly are when you read."

"And you were," Riku added, with another snicker.

I sighed. Riku and Cherry could be a pain in the tail, but, as least they were good friends. They three of us stick together and help one another. So, ?that's good at least, right? From what Dad, Mom, and the other Smashers told us, having friends by your side, is your greatest weapon.

"Well.. reading... will do that to you sometimes," I pointed out, jumping back on the chouch, book in paw.

"Sometimes? Dude, it's like _all_ the time."

"Your point?"

"My point is, we're worried about you.'

I waved my paw at that. "Ralex. It's just normal reading. What could go wrong?"

Little did I know, something... wrong was going to happen.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I put my book down for a bit. I looked around the room to see that Riku and Cherry were gone. Then, I looked at the clock. 12:00A.M. Whoa. I've been up this late reading my book? Yawning, I got up and went to my room to go to bed for the night. As I did, I past by Rose, Zelda, and Twilight. Now that suprised me. What were they doing up this late?

"Hi girls," I said, as I walked by.

Not even a _Hello Thunder,_ or, _hi, Thunder._ or.._ hey, Thunder._

I narrowed my eyes, but continued on to my room. Once I got there, I jumped on it, and was asleep like that.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, I woke up. I jumped off the bed, and went down stairs. Everyone turned to look at me, like I head 2 heads. I blinked at this. Something.. something was going on here. Something.. was off about this.

"Ummm... Morning?" I said.

"Mmm.." Scarlet said. "Are you feeling okay, Thunder?"

"Y-Yeah. What's wrong you guys? You're acting weird."

"No. You are," Cherry said.

I blinked. "What?"

"You're normal all mean like us, but now you're nice," a voice said from behind me.

I turned and saw a shadowy figure. I didn't know who that was. Yet, he knew who I was. What was going on here?

"He's a spy!" a new voice spoke up.

"Yeah!" added another.

"Get him!"

I yelped, and ran. I was no spy! What's going on?

XXXXXXXXX

"Thunder! Thunder! Wake up!" a voice said, shaking me.

I jumped up with a start, looking around. Infront of me was Riku, Cherry, Twilight, Zelda, Rose, and Scarlet.

"W-What's going on?" I asked.

"You fell asleep and I think you had a nightmare," Rose told me.

"Oh.."

Yeah.. that's it.. the world I went to was just a dream. Right?

XXXXXXXXXx

"Ah, the young one is already begining to have verisons," a dark figure said.

"Yes," added another. "Soon, it will be time for us to take over the worlds!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well, what was the dream about?" Cherry asked.

I moved my paws back and forth, before I told them about my dream I had. They all looked at each other at that, shocked, scared, and suprised at what they were hearing. I wouldn't believe if I didn't dream it myself.

"Weird.."

"Crazy."

"Shocking."

"Yeah.." I muttered, still a litt shakey over the dream.

"Maybe you should go talk to Pikachu and Crystal about it," Riku said.

"That, or try and get some more sleep," added Rose.

"If if happens again, I'll get Mom and Dad. If not, I won't."

'Okay then."

I padded off to my room, and layed down, going to sleep. Little did I know, my dream.. was going to get worse. A lot worse.


	5. AN

**Okay, all the chapters from the other one is now up.**

**So, get ready for new ones!**

**Coming.. SOON!**

**Okay..**

**Bye for now.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Me: Hi! We're back!**

**Thunder: Yeah!**

**Me: Yep. Man, I had a good day.**

**Thunder: She spend up till now with her dad.**

**Me: Yep. Well, now that we've kept you waiting, let's get to chapter 4!  
><strong>

**Thunder: At last!**

**Me: Mm..I don't own SSB. Only Thunder. Enjoy.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

I woke up the next day in my room. I gasped when I saw it. It was dark, evil, and creepy. The walls and floor was red.. the bed I was in was as black as the night sky. I ran to my bathroom to see if i looked different. I did. I had a scar over my right eye, a black tail and an X mark on my paw. I blinked, shocked, and scared at this.

"Oh my God!" I yelped, jumping back, shocked.

I splashed water on myself, hoping to wake up from this nightmare. It won't let me. Not yet anyway. I dryed off, before I went downstairs. As I did, I felt like I was being watched, but all the other Smashers were downstairs. I looked around quickly. I saw nothing.

"What the..?" I muttered to myself.

I turned around and continued on. When I got downstairs, everyone in the room looked at me. Now that I looked evil, I guess.. I had to act like it..?

"Well, if it isn't Thunder," Broden said.

I gulped. I had no idea on how to be evil. What was I going to do?

"That is the spy.." the voice from before said, and the figure appeared again. "Get him!"

All the evil Smashers, sprang at me, and I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to come. It never did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thunder! Thunder! WAKE UP!" a voice yelled.

I jumped awake, looking around, shocked, and scared. I turned to who had awaken me up from my dream. It was Jig, Jiggelpuff's kid. I binked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Well, we heard you yelling in your sleep.. so.."

"Oh.." I jumped off the bed. "I need to see Mom and Dad. Where are they?"

"Lunch room."

'Thanks."

I ran off.


	7. Chapter 5

**Me: Hi! We're back!**

**Thunder: Yeah!**

**Me: Yep. Man, I had a good day.**

**Thunder: Yeah. NO HOMEWORK!**

**Me: Yep!**

**Thunder: So..**

**Me: So.. to the next chapter?**

**Thunder: Yes!**

**Me: Okay then.**

**Thunder: She doesn't own SSB, just me and the other characters she made up.**

**Me: Mmm. Now, to chapter 5!**

**Thunder: YAY!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 5**

I want into the lunch room where my Mother and Father was. They were eating their food when I came in. When I did, they stopped and looked at me. I waved and walked over to them, crawling onto Mom's lap.

"What's wrong sweety?" Mom asked me.

"Yeah? You look down."

"Mom, Dad.. can I tell you something?"

"You can tell us anything. What do you need to tell us."

"I've.. been having nightmares," I started, looking down at the ground.

Mom and Dad listened, keeping their eyes on me. I gulped.

"Nightmares of what?" Dad asked.

"I-I keep going into.. a different world.. but it's like this. But.. all of us are evil. And.. there's this guy.. in.. red. And he tells all the evil Smashers in my dreams that I'm a spy. And he tells them to attack me. That's when I normaly wake up.." I muttered, still looking at the ground.

I didn't dare look at Mom and Dad, cuz I was scared. Scared that they thought I was turning bad or something like that.

"Thunder," Mom started, and put her paw under my chin and lifted my head up so I would look at her. "It's only a dream, sweety. It won't happen, okay?"

"Okay..."

"If you have the dreams again, come and tell us, and we'll ask Master Hand about it," Dad added.

"Why don't you ask him now?" I asked.

"We don't want to tell anyone till we know more, okay?"

"Okay.."

'Now.. go and have fun, k?"

I nodded, and ran off. I still didn't understand what was going on, but I wanted to know. I wanted to know everything. Why I was having these dreams. Why I kept going into the world of the Evil Smashers everytime I went to bed. If Mom and Dad weren't going to help me find out the answers, when I was going to find out myself.

I was going to run away.


End file.
